Father of Equus
by Trithtale
Summary: When the world has no one to protect it from the horrors unseen, then who will step up to the job? That is where I come in. My name is Jonathan Creekers, but here I am known as Father Gascoigne and I have lived for over 2500 years. And everything has been taken from me. Everything except my three dear children, I just hope I can live long enough to see them grow up.
1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? All I wanted to do was help, but they reject me. Every single one of them, except three. My darling little Sunshine, Moonlight, and Chrissy. They were all I had left and now I will never see them again. And at this thought I can't help but break down crying. And through my tears, I see my captors just staring at me. Watching me in silence as the tears fall down my face and I scream and rage at them.

"Is this what you want?! To see me cry, to break me?! Well congratulations, you finally did it you bastards. And do you know what the one thing you needed to do was? All you needed to do was make it to where I will never see my children again. Are you proud of yourselves, you bastards?!" I scream at them with all my rage and sadness, and then six of my captors steps forward, five of them wearing amulets and the third a circlet. The mare with the circlet had a coat of purple, maybe it was lavender, a mane of white, and a cutiemark of a starburst. And this mare says something to me that puzzled me to no end.

"Maybe in another lifetime we could have been friends, but not now. Just know that I never wanted this to happen. Goodbye Gascoigne." She says to me before she and the five others start floating into the air, with their jewelry glowing and fired what looks like a rainbow at me. Then as it touches me, I notice my body beginning to become stone, starting from my feet. And the last thing I thought of was how I got here.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was cloudy and beginning to rain, but I didn't mind it because of how excited I was for my first convention ever. Even if it wasn't one of those big ones like Comic-Con or LunaCon. But it was still a con, and I had even managed to convince one of my friends to cosplay with me at it. Him dressing as Henryk and me as Father Gascoigne and I was right now putting on the final touches of my outfit, those being the scarf and the eye bandages. Which normally would impede my vision, but these ones were made of a special material that were see through on one side and solid on the other, and were still made of cloth. The only bad part was that I couldn't get Gascoigne's hat in time and just as I finish up with the bandages I hear a knocking on my front door along with my friend yelling at me.

"Hey Jonathan hurry up, it cold out here and its raining." He yelled at me, and I replied that I was coming.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your britches in a twist." I said as I moved to the front door and opened it after grabbing my gun and axe. And after I opened it I was greeted to my friend decked out in Henryk's set with his weapons.

"Well don't you look snazzy? Its to bad that you couldn't get the hat, then it would have been perfect." My friend said to me.

"I know mate, I wish I could have gotten it to, but enough standing around lets get going." I said as we got into my car and headed to the con, which took about 3 hours to get there, and after we got in my friend told me he was going to go watch some panels. And I went to the merchandise booths to see if anyone had a hat that was at the least similar to Gascoigne's. Which after an hour of looking I finally found the perfect hat. The hat being an exact replica of Gascoigne's.

"Find something you like good hunter?" I was asked by a women who was dressed as The Doll.

"Actually yes, how many echoes is this hat?"

"For you good hunter, fifty echoes." She told me, and since I was getting a great deal because I knew the hat would cost probably about one hundred and fifty dollars from a tailor, I bought it. But as soon as I put the hat on, I burst into what looked like flames and all I could hear was the woman's laugh as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"The place was peaceful in the castle, not one thing to disturb the peace and quiet, that is until six mares burst through the main doors and started shouting about some Elements of Harmony. Which they almost immediately found and were trying to do something in which they left one of their friends to do as the rest left and as soon as the door closed a portal opened up and the elements and the mare fell into it. And on the other side of the portal was a midnight black alicorn laughing like a madmare in the throne room./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Did you really think you could defeat me, Nightmare Moon, puny mortal?" Nightmare asked./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""This can't be, why didn't the elements work? They should have worked." The mare said beginning to cry and beg for help. And somewhere in the castle an old statue of a strange two legged creature began to crack and then shatter./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Where am I?" The creature wondered looking around, when a cry of pain was heard coming from the direction of the mare. And with this sound the creature took off in its direction and arrived at the throne room./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"-P.O.V Father Gascoigne-/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""What the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked before I saw a mare that couldn't be any older than 16 impaled on the horn of a alicorn, who looked at me when I had asked that question./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Well isn't this precious, Father's finally come home, well welcome home daddy." The mare hissed at me./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""I think you have me mistaken, I do not know you, nor am I your father. My children were not murderers."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Oh but I am your daughter, don't you recognize your little Moonlight?" She asked./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""if what you say is true then you have been corrupted and this, while painful to me must be done, I must rid the world of you. Just know daddy loves you, my dear little Moonlight." I said before raising and activating my Tonitrus and igniting my Hunter's Torch and charging her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Fool, now you will die a slow and painful death" She said before slinging the mare off her horn and making her slide right into five other mares that had just shown up and were looking worriedly at her, besides a yellow pegasus that was actually giving her first aid./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""This is no place for children, take your friend and leave. Leave the hunting to the hunter." I yell at them before attacking Nightmare Moon./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"-P.O.V Applejack-/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Girls maybe we should do as the thing says." I say to the others, terrified and worried for Twilight./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""No way am I letting Nightmare Moon get away with hurting Twilight, I'm helping that thing. I heard Rainbow Dash say as I watch her fly at Nightmare Moon, and she is almost immediately rebounded of the things arm as it intercepts her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""You children never learn do you. That you should leave the hunting to the hunters do you?" I heard the thing who I'm just gonna call hunter, say to Rainbow. And am about to yell at Rainbow to get back here when I hear a scream of pain erupt from Hunter and I see that Nightmare Moon had pierced him with her horn and had what looked like lightning around it./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""You hero types never learn that helping others will only get yourself killed." Nightmare said and I notice that Hunter's mace had landed right next to me and still had lightning around it./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""You put him down right now missy." I yell out as I pick up the mace by the handle with my mouth and charge her. And manage to land a hit on her horn hard enough to crack it and cause her to stagger./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Now by the power invested in me, I-I cast y-you out beast." I heard Hunter say as he lights Nightmare Moon on fire. And then I am blinded by the sun./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"As I looked around I couldn't help but notice a smoldering pile of ashes and next to a mare, a bipedal creature holding a torch. I saw five mares and my student, with one of the mares laying down by the biped./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""What is going on here? Where is my sister? And who are you?" I asked while pointing at the biped./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Dear me, have you already forgot your father? How long has it been, my dear little Sunshine?" The creature asks me and I am hit by memories long forgotten./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""My dear little Sunshine, what have I told you about stealing from the cookie jar? You know that if you want one you have to get one for your sisters as well. We don't want them to be jealous now do we?" The creature said to me./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""But dad, why do they have to get one as well when I want one?" I heard myself ask./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;""That is simple, you will be a ruler one day, along with your sisters and you all need to learn to share. I want you to be a good ruler not a tyrant." He said to me and the memory ended./em/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Dad? I-is that you?" I ask beginning to tear up./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Yes my dear little Sunshine, it's me. Oh how I have missed you so much." Dad said while walking up to me./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"-P.O.V Twilight Sparkle-/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Is anyone else confused by what is going on?" I ask./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""yeah" Was my reply from everypony else./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Do you think we should interrupt this moment?" I ask and then notice that Rainbow Dash was waking up and looking around./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Hey what is that thing doing?" She asks before charging Princess Celestia and what appears to be her father./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Rainbow, wait" I called to her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Get away from the princess monster!" She yells at Hunter, but she didn't even get close to him before she was caught in a yellow glow./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""What do you think you are doing!?" The princess yelled at Rainbow./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Protecting you from the monster?" She replied questioningly as if she wasn't sure/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Let her go, she has done nothing wrong... Yet. Hehehee" Hunter says with a very creepy grin and laugh./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Of course dad." She replied before looking back at Rainbow and quietly saying to her..."Try to hurt my father and I will hurt you. Got it?" She asked Rainbow, who in turn nodded very quickly, at which she was let go and dropped on the floor. We then heard a very familiar laugh./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Hahahahahaha. Did you think your pathetic little attempt to kill me would do anything? I am the night, nothing can harm me." We heard the voice of Nightmare Moon say./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"Dear oh dear me, what was it? The feelings of abandonment, the feelings of betrayal, or the thirst for power? What caused you to turn into this? Tell me, please. I can't bear to see the ones I took in and raised suffer like this." Hunter begged, the grip on his torch tightening. "Please Luna, tell me, so I can help. I can't stand to see you like this."/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Why, father actually cares? This is so surprising, but you are the reason this happened. Dear little Luna, was so pent up with feelings of abandonment and betrayal, that I hardly had to do anything to convince her to let me have control. And now I will show you how much power I command, for now the Night. Will. Last. Forever." She said with a psychotic cackle./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"*Sniff* "I... I never wanted to hurt you. All I have done was to protect you, but it seems I wasn't strong enough to stop this before it began. But I can end this and free you from this retched nightmare. It is the least I can do to make up for what I have done." He said before walking over and retrieving his mace and whispering something into Applejack's ear./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"P.O.V Gascoigne/p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Now miss I want you to get your friends, get the Elements of Harmony, and find out how to use them. And take my sunshine with you. She will help protect you if I fall here. Now go and hurry, I will only be able to last so long." I whispered to the blond maned pony./p  
p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"P.O.V Applejack/p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"And so I ran to my friends. "Girls we need to hurry and get those Elements of Whatsit, you to Princess. And we need to go now, he can't hold her for ever." I said to them while beginning to gallop into the main hall, and I heard them run to catch up to me as well as the sound of electrified metal striking flesh was heard, followed up by the sound of flesh being ripped into and a scream of pain the sounded like Hunter./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;"And as soon as we entered the entrance hall we spotted the elements and rushed over. "Come on Twilight, you know what to do right?" I heard Rainbow say sounding worried./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Of... of course I do, the book said that a spark was needed to reveal the sixth element. So let's give it one." Twi said before lowering her head and using a lightning spell on the elements, but nothing happened, and before she tried again she seemed to have had an epiphany and instead she started spouting out the obvious of what are actions on the trip here meant and after she said each one the stones seemed to dissolve into dust and reform as necklaces except for Twi's who had a crown. And after the noise died down it was at that point that we noticed the sounds of fighting had stopped which made all of us tense up immediately. And after a few seconds the silence was interrupted by what I could just barely tell was the body of Hunter being thrown through the hall's entrance straight into the Princess followed by Nightmare Moon walking through the doorway with a smug look on her face./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Well well well, what do we have here six little ponies and one older sister who all think they can defeat me. Well let me enlighten you to something, YOU CAN'T. Father was always stronger than both Luna and Celestia here. But seeing as I defeated him that makes me stronger the anypony in this room. And I wouldn't even bother with those silly jewelry, they will not be able to help you. But seeing as I am getting a kick out of your efforts to stop me I will let you get a free hit. So go on do your worst." Nightmare Moon said waiting for us to attack./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Come on girls, she wants it so lets let her have it." I said and after a couple of moments we figured out of to use the darn things and they shot out what was apparently a rainbow, which seemed to home in on Nightmare Moon who seemed surprised about something./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME. I WILL NOT LET MYSELF DIE HERE." She screeched out as she hastily cast a spell, but before it was completed the Elements completed their job and disappeared leaving behind two different ponies. One mare who looked like a very young Nightmare Moon and one who looked about the same age as the other but with teal eyes, light blue hair, and light purple coat. And before we could do anything else we heard a groan come from where the Princess and Hunter were./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Ugg would somepony get Father off of me?" The princess asked./p  
p class="indented" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Of course Princess, just give me a moment. *Pant Pant*. Those elements took a lot out of me." Twi said panting before floating Hunter off of the Princess./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, Twilight now... what.. happened?" The Princess asked noticing the two mares who were beginning to wake up. "Luna is that you? Ohh how I have missed you." She said before running up to the mare with the light purple coat and nuzzling her./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Sister is that you? Where art thou? What happened to the Nightmare?" Luna asked beginning to noticing the sleeping form of the mare next to her. "WHAT IS THAT THING DOING WITH A BODY?" Luna screeched and attempted to conjure up a Moonlight Spear but was to weak to manage the spell and the backlash knocked her out again./p  
p class="indented double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 17.6px; font-family: serif; text-indent: 3em; color: #333333; line-height: 31.68px; text-align: justify;""Well I think it is time that Luna, Nightmare, Father, and I take are leave. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances next time." Princess Celestia said before teleporting away, along with the bodies of Nightmare Moon, Hunter, and Luna./p 


End file.
